


we play in the dark

by nisiedraws



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Era, Illustration, Knifeplay, M/M, carriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, Montparnasse and an older Gavroche have found a different kind of trouble to get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we play in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knowyourwayinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourwayinthedark/gifts).



> from [nisiedrawsstuff](http://nisiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com) to [urlcarpenter](http://urlcarpenter.tumblr.com)


End file.
